Computer systems are increasingly being used in applications where they are entrusted with functions upon which human life can depend. Such safety relevant computer systems can be implemented into medical devices, anti-lock braking systems in automobiles, shut-down systems at nuclear power plants, etc. Safety relevant computer systems may be coupled with sensors configured to sense operations of the systems, and to react to possible dangerous situations with a speed and dependability that is unmatched by human capabilities. Accordingly, in safety relevant computer systems, hardware based failure is unacceptable and the timely detection of any such failure is important.
Today multi SoC systems are based on multiple independent SoCs, mounted stacked and/or mounted on a substrate and connected via serial or parallel interfaces to a complex product. Each SoC represents its own/separate SoC architecture with its own system address map that provides access the system resources. The interface for the inter die communication (data transfers) do not provide a transparent access from one SoC into the other SoC, which means it requires address re-mapping.